


Король спит

by caffo



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Multi, Psychological Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: Король Душ спит и видит сны. Сны о том, что было, будет или же могло быть.





	Король спит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kuroi Takara
> 
> То особое чувство, когда садишься с недооформившейся идеей за один мини, а он затягивает и угрожает разрастись в цикл.

После поражения в Зимней Войне не остаётся ничего, а ленты крепко связывают не только силы и тело, но кажется, что и мысли – отравляют, замедляют, вытягивают подчистую. Паразита, который пожирал реяцу, специально для капитана Зараки разработали. Невольно закрадывалась мысль: не разработали ли и специально для него что-то подобное? В конце концов, двадцать тысяч лет наедине с собой – срок достаточный, чтобы спланировать создание идеального оппонента и то, как его можно использовать. 

Но мысли путаются, ускользают, юркими рыбками не даются в руки. Но даже тогда ему есть куда идти. 

И Айзен впервые за долгое время проваливается в свой внутренний мир, уже зная кого он там увидит. Кьёка Суйгецу не заставляет себя долго ждать: пусть и дама, но она всегда отличалась особой пунктуальностью. Таю от кончиков ногтей до чернёных зубов. Встречает своим любимым чаем, а на коленях словно само появляется кото. 

Давно у неё не было слушателей. И ведь это такая малость – выполнить желание своего меча, даже если он давно развеялся. 

Тихо звенят цепочки тириканов, словно потревоженные ветром, и звук этот вплетается в музыку, Кьёка Суйгецу кротко прячет улыбку в рукаве и молча предлагает своему гостю ещё чаю. Чёрные глаза блестят, пиала исходит паром, музыка набирает темп, мелькают яркие цветы на одежде таю – и Айзен вспоминает какие-то мелочи, слушает песни своего занпакто. 

Вспоминает, что даже, казалось бы, самое живое в этом мире не больше чем фантазия.  
Кото тихо лежит в стороне. Кьёка Суйгецу аккуратно вынимает из ослабевших пальцев своего всё ещё любимого – единственного – посетителя опустевшую пиалу и убирает с его лица чёлку. Он удобно лежит на подушках – пусть поспит, он ведь так устал и так давно не видел снов... 

А она пока побудет рядом. Выбеленное лицо почти светится. Она бы хотела многое ему сказать – что зря не слушал, что зря позволил ею пожертвовать, зря отпирался, – но только накрывает тонким одеялом. 

Глупый мальчишка, который побежал на край света за солнцем, который пытался доказать, что все могут ошибаться. 

Соуске спит – спит впервые за долгое время, – и видит удивительно яркие сны. 

*** 

Воздух плавится от жары. Полотна и одежда, развешенные на просушку, раздуваются парусами, отбрасывая короткие тени. Рядом, стоит только руку протянуть, журчит река. Над головой жужжит пчела, но даже поднять руку и отогнать её невозможно – слишком лениво. Остаётся только довольно смотреть на солнце сквозь опущенные веки, любуясь яркими цветными пятнами, что расплываются под веками, и чувствовать, как оно жарко целует кожу. На лицо падает тень. 

– Сгорите, капитан Хирако. 

Лениво приоткрыв один глаз, Шинджи смотрит, как его лейтенант отгоняет пчелу, устраивает зонтик так, чтобы тень падала на его лицо, и сам устраивается рядом, с кипой бумаг в руках. Тщательно упакованный в чёрную форму – на него даже смотреть жарко, а сам вид бумаг навевает дремоту. 

– Зануда, – Хирако демонстративно зевает и отворачивается.

Раздаётся шорох ткани – нарочито громкие движения невольно привлекают внимание ещё сильнее. Хирако, скосив взгляд, наблюдает, как его лейтенант достаёт из рукава кисеру. Потом Айзен аккуратно набивает трубку табаком, поджигает с помощью кидо, делает пару затяжек, раскуривая, и со всем почтением, двумя руками, протягивает. 

Наглость и позёрство, но слишком лениво даже одёргивать зарвавшегося мальчишку. А он только смотрит внимательно, выжидающе, напряжённо, из-за очков своих дурацких. И знает, видит, щенок, – позволят ему эту дерзость. 

Хирако перетекает, устраивается полусидя, опираясь на локоть левой руки, и принимает трубку. Кладёт на ладонь правой, касается губами аккурат в том месте, где суикучи касались губы его лейтенанта – и краем глаза видит, как расцветает едва заметная улыбка, как вспыхивают глаза Айзена – чтобы тут же спрятаться в тени зонта и бликах очков. Не знай куда смотреть – не заметишь или посчитаешь игрой света и тени. Но Шинджи был бы плохим капитаном, если бы не знал. И он смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь – глазами и кожей, улавливал его движения на слух, и, казалось, ощущал его запах. Следил – откровенно или краем глаза, или наблюдая за отражением, или же завесившись ширмой волос – и ловил ответный внимательный горячий взгляд. Чувствовал его присутствие кожей – даже если мальчишка был в другом конце комнаты, в казармах, где-то в Сейретее, – его словно дёргало в этом направлении, так, что будь он котом – зашипел бы и хвост пушил; так, что ощущение присутствия стало привычным, а беспокойство вызывало как раз его отсутствие. То ли оттого, что не было возможности проследить за действиями этого умника с нарочито-вежливой улыбкой, то ли оттого, что... Впрочем, об этом думать тоже сейчас лениво.  
Хирако лениво курит в тени зонта, глядя на облака, а Соуске принимается методично раскладывать бумаги по стопкам: срочные, с которыми тот отправится за ним хоть в пасть к меносу – только бы сдать в ближайшие часы, – и те, что могут ещё немного, до конца дня (или недели) подождать. Эту систему Шинджи принял сразу. 

– Соуске, – капитан откладывает кисеру и, заложив руки за голову, снова ложится, – вот и не лень тебе с этими бумажками сейчас возиться? 

Айзен откладывает бумаги, выбивает истлевший табак из трубки и набивает её новым, после чего кладёт на прежнее место и снова принимается за бумаги. 

– Какой ты полезный человек, – хмыкает на это Шинджи. – Так что, Соуске?

– С этим нужно разобраться, капитан Хирако. 

Он мысленно хмыкает и только оскаливается – какой же у него идеальный лейтенант. Всё правильно – и ни одного лишнего слова. 

Журчит река, хлопает на ветру ткань... 

– Корабль... – если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что они сейчас находятся на корабле и плывут куда-то... Куда-то. 

– Хотите угнать корабль, капитан? – не знать что слушать и не заметишь ехидные нотки, пропустишь укол. 

– Я смотрю, _ты_ был бы не против угнать корабль, – улыбается Шинджи, краем глаза наблюдая за своим лейтенантом. 

– Прошу прощения, капитан Хирако, – будто пристыженно отзывается Айзен. В голосе и на лице тень улыбки, и несмотря на очки, Шинджи уверен – его глаза сейчас сверкают. Мальчишке совсем не стыдно. 

– Было бы неплохо иметь свой корабль, Соуске. Вот представь: квартальный отчёт – а я сажусь на корабль – и нету меня, и сам разбирайся со всем – не буду тебе помогать делать и мою работу. Абсолютная свобода. 

Его лейтенант вскидывает голову, маска вежливости на миг спадает, обнажая искреннее возмущение, и Хирако заливисто смеётся, глядя на этот праведный гнев. 

А потом окунает руку в воду, стремительно подаётся к Айзену, зачёсывает ему волосы назад и снимает очки. Любуется минутным замешательством и недоуменным выражением лица, смотрит в близоруко прищуренные глаза и снова откидывается на спину, роняя очки себе на грудь. 

– Так ты больше похож на то, чем являешься, зло во плоти, – мальчишка застывает, широко распахнув глаза, и уже собирается что-то сказать, как Хирако продолжает: – Не брошу я тебя, мал ещё отрядом распоряжаться. 

Его лейтенант заметно расслабляется, по лицу словно проходит рябь – слишком много эмоций одновременно, не выделить, – и тепло улыбается, прикрыв глаза. 

– Как скажете, капитан Хирако, – и снова принимается за отчёты. 

А Шинджи снова смотрит – на мягкую полуулыбку, на то, как Айзен немного щурится, читая бумаги, на непослушную прядь короткой чёлки, которая падает на лоб, ловит острые косые взгляды, которые греют не хуже солнца, – и ни о чём не думает. 

А много недель спустя, после возвращения Соуске с дежурства на грунте, находит у себя на столе в кабинете модель иностранного корабля. Белые тканевые паруса словно раздуваются от ветра, а на левом борту аккуратная надпись – "Абсолютная свобода". 

Хирако вздыхает и ставит модель на полку, кормой к окну. Наглый мальчишка. 

*** 

– ...ещё раз спасибо за то, что нашли для меня время. 

– Что вы. Общение с прессой – одно удовольствие, – крепкое рукопожатие – и за журналистом наконец-то закрывается дверь. Айзен на секунду прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Усталость, раздражение и – да, точно, – разочарование. Ещё одно журналистское расследование зашло в тупик, ещё один доблестный рыцарь пера готов есть у него из рук. А ведь всё так славно начиналось – такой вызов, такое стремление докопаться до истины, ведь как же – немногим больше тридцати – и глава фармацевтической компании-гиганта, ведь не может быть так! 

Айзен и сам любит порой подбрасывать кость прессе – а вдруг и правда что найдут интересного? Порой он даже читает статьи о своей компании и её негуманных опытах, гнуснее которых мир ещё не знал. Какой же, оказывается, мир наивный... Правда, таких статей всё меньше и меньше. На некоторые издания он подавал иски за клевету, с другими ограничивался извинениями и статьями с опровержением. Ведь и правда – гостей он по-своему любил, свободу передвижения не ограничивал, документация – вот она, вся перед вами, по первому требованию, возможно, Вам что-то прояснить? 

Статьи же о нём самом Айзен читал редко – в основном их пересказывал его зам. Его богатым на интонации голосом, да в сопровождении вечного прищура, они получались особо уморительно. 

Айзен снова приоткрывает дверь и обращается к своему ассистенту: 

– Орихиме, будь добра, принеси чаю. 

Девушка, встрепенувшись, испуганно вскидывает взгляд – и тут же бросается к шкафчику с посудой. Спотыкается о выступающий край ковра, оказывается поймана директором по безопасности, ставит чайник и едва не смахивает поднос с чашками – Шиффер и его ловит, – а заливая воду в заварочный чайник едва не проливает половину на себя, так что тот твёрдой рукой отстраняет пылающую от смущения девушку. 

– Успокойся, женщина, – и сам принимается заваривать чай. Просто Полезный Человек – всё на нём: и за безопасностью уследит, и на Иноуэ время найдёт, и чай правильно заварит. 

Айзен тихо закрывает дверь, усмехаясь. Пожалуй, этот спектакль не наскучит ему никогда. Он следил за развитием событий с самого начала отбора, и Орихиме стоило выбрать хотя бы ради этого – даже если закрыть глаза на прекрасную успеваемость и отличные рекомендации. Что и говорить, со своими обязанностями девушка справляется отлично несмотря на некоторую неуклюжесть в моменты волнения. Но их с Улькиоррой взаимоотношения... 

Раздаётся тихий стук, и, получив разрешение, в кабинет заходит и сама ассистентка. Щёки по-прежнему горят, но держится она значительно спокойнее. Аккуратно ставит поднос на футуристического вида кофейный столик у окна и тихо удаляется. 

Айзен налил ароматный чай и присаживается на край письменного стола, глядя в окно. Улыбка, вызванная сценой в приёмной, медленно сходит на нет. 

Зима всегда приходила к нему в компании с меланхолией. Подъём сил, когда казалось – ещё немного, и свершится что-то судьбоносное, – сменялся разочарованием в считанные дни. Казалось бы – что назовёт большинство людей, спроси их о трёх самых больших желаниях? Деньги, быть любимым, здоровье. Счастье. Казалось, у него было всё, что только можно пожелать. Было здоровье – спасибо, не жалуюсь. Была красавица-жена, малышка Момо, которая смотрела на него так, словно он был её солнцем и звёздами. Которая не могла жить без него и своей любви к нему. Словно собаку завёл. Деньги были – компания приносила стабильные доходы, в будущем обещая только увеличение ликвидности. Фактически – абсолютный лидер в своём сегменте рынка, расти дальше – только вширь. Впрочем, Айзен, как человек законопослушный, поглядывал и на не столь успешные компании и в меру своих нескромных сил и возможностей способствовал тому, чтобы Антимонопольный Комитет иначе как на чай к нему не заходил. 

Порой он чувствовал себя словно на троне на огромном постаменте, на вершине мира. А дальше куда? Скучно одному на вершине мира. Разделить это с кем-то? С кем, с Момо? Она не смотрит вокруг – только на него. Смотрит – и не видит. А те, кто видят, не туда смотрят.  
Слишком всё легко, что вначале, что сейчас – достаточно уметь держать лицо и обаятельно улыбаться. Он умел. Оставалось развлекаться интригами и ставить спектакли – "Очередной каприз Владыки", как с ядовитой ухмылкой что за глаза, что в глаза говорил Гин. 

Легче становилось к лету – снова появлялись силы, и легче дышать, и находилось то, что привлекало внимание и вселяло веру: ещё всё впереди, горизонты не все покорены. Эдакая депрессия, растянутая на год: зима вместо утра, облегчение летом вместо вечера. 

Только с каждым годом труднее стало выходить из меланхолии, всё дольше длилась зима. Словно затянувшийся вязкий сон, от которого никак не получается проснуться. 

*** 

Худой, угловатый – ни разу не хрупкий, но жилистый, сухой – что во внешности, что в манере держаться. Пшеничные волосы – тяжёлые, длинные, кто другой выглядел бы с подобной причёской нелепо или по-женски. Ему удивительным образом шло. А его губы – тонкие, бледные, – то растянуты упрямой тонкой линией, то тянутся в оскале. 

Он объективно не красив – одни кривые и углы, смотреть не на что. 

Но Соуске смотрит, глаз отвести не может. С самой первой встречи, когда странный капитан прошёл мимо, мазнув взглядом. А потом вернулся, подошёл, посмотрел серьёзно и сказал, что через пару лет ждёт в Академии. Растрепал ему волосы – и ушёл, только хлестали пшеничные пряди за спиной, ловили солнце и сами сияли ярче солнца. 

Айзен запомнил. Тренировался как мог, готовился изо всех сил, ловил отблески своего солнца, которое и правда встретило его в Академии – и снова глянуло остро, оскалилось – и зашло. Капитан Хирако – по обрывкам фраз и слухов он узнал его имя, – снова ушёл по своим делам. 

Стать сильнее, стать ближе к солнцу – самый молодой курсант быстрее всех в истории Академии оканчивает обучение: он мог бы и быстрее, но Хирако не спешил назначать себе лейтенанта, ждал выпуска. 

И когда солнце выбирает его в качестве своего лейтенанта, Соуске думает недолго: он и так знает ответ, не имеет привычки обманывать себя. Соглашается сразу – своего капитана он выбрал давно. 

Теперь он много чаще видит солнце – хочет того или нет. Кажется, его капитану не нравится работать в кабинете – работать вообще, если на чистоту, но в кабинете особо. Зато ему нравятся хороший табак, горячий чай и различные безделушки с грунта. А ещё – изводить и удивлять своего лейтенанта. Порой он ужасающе проницательный – или же умеет вводить в заблуждение ещё лучше Айзена. Но что он умеет точно, так это выверять дистанцию. И всё же Соуске умеет ждать, ещё есть время. 

А пока он всё смотрит – на стремительные выпады капитана, на то, как удивительным образом не мешают ему волосы в бою, на злой прищур и полубезумный оскал, на то, как Хирако наблюдает за ним, – и греется в лучах своего весеннего солнца, прохладного, осторожного, и такого яркого. 

*** 

– Он снова ходит во сне. 

Хинамори цепляется за чашку с горячим какао, прячет глаза – она не хотела этого говорить, не хотела выдавать тайну, но она так боится за него, что держать всё в себе больше не может. А Тобиуме – она своя, она всё понимает. Она не выдаст. 

Момо трудно. Её Соуске – надёжный, ласковый и добрый Соуске, – снова отдаляется. Она пыталась говорить с ним, но тот только улыбался своей мягкой улыбкой, обнимал и закрывался. 

– Он что-нибудь говорит? – во сне, по этому поводу – они достаточно давно знакомы, чтобы нужно было уточнять. 

Она отрицательно качает головой и только сильнее цепляется за чашку, словно та может удержать её в настоящем, не даст погрузиться в отчаяние. 

Соуске ничего не говорит. Он только выходит из дома и смотрит на луну. Только тоска в глазах такая, что Хинамори каждый раз становится страшно. 

– Только раз. "Солнце пропало". 

Она помнит. Хрустящий снег под ногами, тихую безветренную погоду, голые ветви деревьев, убывающий месяц – и босого Соуске в тонком домашнем халате поверх пижамы. Его ровный спокойный голос. И то, каким удивлённым, открытым и уязвимым на секунду стало его лицо в набежавшей тени – тоже помнит. 

Тогда она снова за руку отвела его в дом, снова укутывала в тёплые одеяла и отпаривала его ноги в горячей воде. Он как обычно медленно, словно нехотя, просыпался и на миг обжигал холодным взглядом и полуулыбкой – словно совсем другой человек смотрел на неё лицом её любимого Соуске. А наутро он всё так же отмалчивался, отвлекал и укрывался за растрёпанными волосами и тёплыми объятиями. 

– Вам стоит показаться врачу. 

– Соуске не пойдёт… 

– Не только он – я ведь вижу: ты тоже не высыпаешься. 

Момо бледно улыбается, отмахиваясь – всё хорошо, я справляюсь. А то, что бледная, что несводимые круги под глазами – это ерунда. Это привычно. Она давно привыкла, это уже на уровне инстинктов – почувствовать, что кровать опустела, и отправиться на поиски Соуске. Момо почти уверена – ещё немного, и она будет всё это делать не просыпаясь. 

Только бы с Соуске всё было в порядке. 

– Какое бы солнце он ни потерял, ты – моё солнце, и я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже пропала, – Тобиуме тоже трудно, ей никогда не нравился Айзен, но ради Момо она готова терпеть и его. Она помнит, какой та была до и после первой встречи с Соуске – помнит и как Момо с ума сходила, когда он отправился в экспедицию и пропал. И как отчаянно та искала его, выхаживала полуживого и с изрядно потрёпанной памятью – тоже помнит. Что бы с ним ни произошло в Андах, оно наложило свой отпечаток: самый тихий и обаятельный профессор истории в мире порой словно шёл рябью и смеривал самым холодным высокомерным взглядом со щепоткой любопытства. Словно примерялся, что из этого можно приготовить. 

А Момо... Она не может не быть рядом. И Тобиуме страшно. Она боится того, что Айзен может сделать с Момо – боится того, что он может сделать из неё. 

Только Айзену не страшно – у него есть цель, лунные ночи, и у него есть его Анды. Лишь иногда он чувствует смутную тоску – как неясный призрак вкуса или запаха родом из детства. Тогда он дарит Момо что-то солнечно-яркое и напоминает себе, что у него есть Цель. 

А ночью во снах снова уходит, жертва луны, и тоскует по солнцу. 

*** 

Самое живое в этом мире – лишь фантазия, и он знает об этом едва ли не лучше других. Редактор на него нарадоваться не может – а он никогда и не стремился к огромным тиражам, он просто создаёт миры. Фантастические, яркие, они живут своей жизнью, где есть смысл и бесконечный простор, где есть не-совсем-злодеи и яркие экспериментальные модели с комплексом спасителя, которые побеждают своих создателей и просто хотят жить, которые считают целью своей жизни защитить окружающих и весь мир от своих создателей. Ох уж этот максимализм... 

Отросшая каштановая чёлка падает на глаза – всё не хватает времени её подстричь, – а чашка чая исходит паром. Порой он думает, что чашка эта волшебная – сколько бы он ни просидел за рукописью, чай в ней всегда горячий. Бледный вечно печальный ассистент, бесшумной тенью скользящий по квартире, бдительно следит, чтобы у Великого всегда было всё необходимое, и никак не опровергает эту теорию. 

Ещё он думает, что его не-совсем-злодей не то чтобы хотел захватить власть над миром, ведь... 

– Пожелай он власти, она бы у него была. Нет, тут что-то другое... Король, тут дело в Короле... – он нервно поправляет очки и слитным жестом откидывает назад волосы. – Король должен быть – это аксиома. Он как батарейка, от которой питаются миры, и эта батарейка всегда должна быть в своём отсеке. Неограниченная сила и власть – но только в пределах одного измерения. 

Он принимается быстро писать на первом попавшемся листе и продолжает бормотать: 

– Однако Король не бессмертен. Он теряет человеческие черты, его сила иссякает, и тогда нужен кто-то, способный занять его место. Желательно – до того, как старый окончательно исчезнет. И тогда приходит он – новый бог умирающей вселенной, от которого она будет питаться ещё несколько последующих тысячелетий... Да нет, – он откидывается на спинку кресла, – слишком жертвенно, какой уж тут злодей? Хотя выживание ради выживания, без какой-либо цели, ради которой стоило бы умереть... 

Он устало выдыхает и тянется к чашке. Редактор как-то, улыбаясь от уха до уха и отчаянно щурясь, обронил, что скорее всего в прошлой жизни он был англичанином. Шутил, улыбался и насвистывал издевательски "Everything stops for tea". Он в ответ только сдержанно улыбался, пока не обратил внимание, что прозвище Англичанин цепко за ним укрепилось. Впрочем – почему бы и нет? Тренч уже у него был – для полноты образа осталось только обзавестись зонтом-тростью. И всё же посетить Туманный Альбион.  
Мысли о тумане возвращают его к текущей проблеме, он отпивает ещё чая и закрывает глаза. Самое живое в этом мире – лишь фантазия. Его миры жили своей собственной жизнью. Они дышали, пульсировали, находились на грани крушения – и в них светило солнце. Оставалось только сконцентрироваться на нём, дальше всё получится само собой, как обычно. 

Он снимает очки, снова зачёсывает назад волосы и, зацепившись за образ, уплывает на волнах фантазии и дрёмы творить свои миры дальше, прорабатывать детали, постигать, почему же так важен Король и радоваться приходу солнца, которого так не хватает в реальном мире. 

*** 

Тяжёлая меховая накидка на плечах, а на голове – только лесной орех, не хватает привычной уже тяжести короны. Ореховые глаза напротив щурятся, мечут молнии, и хочется смеяться – давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым. 

– Прекрасный взгляд, Хирако, – тихо, так, чтобы услышал только тот, кому предназначались эти слова. 

– Ты настолько мне доверяешь? Что мешает мне немного промахнуться? 

– Скорее, настолько верю в ваше благоразумие. 

Этот стрелок из старой столицы – только ломаные линии и острый язык, – один из тех немногих, кто держал город до последнего. Если бы сила Айзена была в его армии, у сопротивления вполне были бы шансы выиграть как битву, так и войну. Но сомнение – сила намного большая, чем стрелы и мечи, и этим оружием он владел в совершенстве. Город пал, а от движения сопротивления почти никого не осталось, так что их Айзен приказал брать живыми. Ни к чему бездарно терять прекрасные образцы для исследований. 

Во время беспокойств исчезла сестра главы сопротивления, и, не найдя её своими силами, Хирако Шинджи сам пришёл к Айзену – его жизнь в обмен на свободу и жизни его соратников. Когда это произошло, тот ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся и предложил пройти за ним. 

Одни почитали его почти как святого, другие считали беспринципным безбожником, но свой главный принцип – не врать без особой необходимости, – он соблюдал свято. "Нет правды или лжи, – порой говорил он, – есть только факты. Те, кому не нравится, что это лишь факты, принимают их за истину". Ещё его забавлял принцип, который возвели в ранг непогрешимой истины – "после – значит вследствие". 

Он не казнил Хирако ни на площади – в назидание, – ни в казематах – тихо, чтобы никто и не узнал. Не заставил принести клятву верности – хотя имел полное право. Не врал ему, не обещал богатства или рай, не пытал – он просто с ним говорил. Говорил – и получал отпор, разумные аргументы против, – наконец-то получал достойного противника. Противника, который был готов играть по правилам – и при этом удивительным образом не наскучивал. 

Однажды Хирако спросил, зачем ему это. Айзен не стал уточнять вопрос. Просто ответил: 

– В природе всех живых существ искать существ себя превосходящих и доверять им, следуя вслепую. Чтобы избежать гнетения от подобной участи, они продолжают поиск даже более превосходящего существа, которому могут довериться, и даже те превосходящие существа точно так же ищут кого-то их превосходящего, чтобы следовать за ним, избегая груза ответственности. Так рождаются все короли. Я покажу истинного короля, единственного, в которого стоит верить. 

– Уж не в тебя ли верить предлагаешь? 

– Если вы считаете воплощением разума меня, то пусть будет так. 

Новый король уважал хорошие манеры и прививал их другим – спокойно и уверенно. Так же уверенно он завоевал почтение подданных: для всех у него было то, что нужно именно этому человеку, и всегда находились нужные слова. Никому не уделял внимания сверх меры – только на разговоры с Хирако всегда находил время. Когда тот убедился, что его друзья и сестра живы и им ничего не угрожает, стал не таким беспокойным, но и благосклоннее не стал. И пусть поиски Хиёри заняли много сил и ресурсов ("– Искать не красть, Владыка. Справятся ли они?.. – Справятся, я в них верю. Иначе не доверил бы это задание", – улыбался он, глядя вслед своему опальному генералу и его ближнему кругу. Как же он порой глупо подставлялся...). Пусть. Любуясь внутренней борьбой и злым оскалом стрелка, Айзен видел – оно того стоило. Противоречия и сомнения воистину обладают огромной силой. 

Формально Хирако не был пленником и ему не запрещалось покидать дворец – Айзен называл его своим гостем, но оба знали, что за этим кроется. Как, впрочем, знали и то, что тайные вылазки Шинджи не такие уж и тайные – не после того, как однажды Айзен встретил его с чашкой ещё горячего чая. 

Шинджи тогда как раз проходил мимо библиотеки – даже несмотря на последние годы в изгнании, когда ты провёл где-то почти всю сознательную жизнь, стража не представляет проблем. Мягкий ковёр заглушал шаги, приятная усталость хорошего вечера звала расслабиться, но выучка напоминала о том, что терять бдительность на территории недруга опрометчиво. 

Раздался тихий звон чашки о блюдце.

– Вам тоже не спится, Хирако? В таком случае, прошу вас, составьте мне компанию. 

Он сидел в высоком кресле в нише эркера, спиной к двери. Рядом на тонком столике находился поднос с заварником, двумя чашками, которые исходили паром, вазочка с засахаренными фруктами и кекс с изюмом и портвейном на небольшой тарелке. Показательная картина ожидания. 

Шинджи подошёл, развалился в кресле и, закинув ноги на третью полку книжного шкафа, пошарил в вазочке и выудил дольку яблока. Айзен разочарованно выдохнул, глядя на такое варварство, но ничего не сказал. 

– Луна сегодня особо прекрасна, не находите, Хирако? – если не смотреть специально, могло создаться впечатление, что король с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на парк возле дворца, небрежно подперев голову рукой, и витал в своих мыслях. Но Хирако смотрел – и видел насмешливый взгляд искоса – "Ты знаешь, что я знаю. Что будешь делать дальше?". И острые обжигающие взгляды – тоже замечал, пусть и настолько редко, что могло создаться впечатление, будто их и не было. Вот только он точно знал – не показалось. 

Шинджи показательно облизал пальцы – очередной вопиюще наглый плевок в сторону куртуазности, – поймал ещё один обжигающий взгляд и оскалился. 

– Для любований луной нужны напитки покрепче чая. 

– Предпочтёте кофе? А ведь я так надеялся, что вам придётся по вкусу этот чай – едва удалось достать именно его, подумать только. Не представляю, кто вам его доставлял. Сам заваривал... 

– И собирал, и яблоки сушил, и кекс пёк. Я польщён. Какой же ты незаменимый человек, Айзен, с тобой не пропадёшь. 

– А вы бы хотели пропасть, Хирако Шинджи? 

Шинджи зубасто улыбнулся и захрустел очередным кусочком лакомства. 

– Я бы хотел тебя пристрелить. 

– У вас будет такая возможность, – прикрыл глаза Айзен. – Как прошёл ваш вечер, Хирако Шинджи? Как поживает Хиёри? 

А однажды утром, недели спустя, он предложил ему продемонстрировать искусство лучника – настолько ли правдивы были слухи о невероятной меткости Хирако. Ему дали лук со стрелой и то, что он должен сбить. Куда положить орех, он мог выбрать сам. Тогда он с широкой ухмылкой подошёл к королю, подбрасывая в руке лесной орех. 

– Поможешь? 

Тот ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся немного шире и острее. "Ты знаешь, что я знаю".  
Шинджи небрежно снимает с него корону и вешает себе на предплечье на манер корзинки. Несколько густых каштановых прядей, которые до того придерживала корона, падают на глаза, и Хирако резким движением убирает волосы. 

– Смотри, – тихо, сквозь зубы шипит он и поудобнее устанавливает свою мишень на голове короля. 

– Я весь внимание, – с улыбкой подтверждает Айзен. Он и правда следит за действиями стрелка с неподдельным интересом, не отрываясь и почти не мигая. – Прекрасный взгляд, Хирако. 

– Ты настолько мне доверяешь? Что мешает мне немного промахнуться? 

– Скорее, настолько верю в ваше благоразумие. 

Первый министр, который всё это время, улыбаясь, стоял позади и слева от короля, протягивает руки, чтобы принять корону. Широкие рукава мантии колышутся на ветру, волосы отливают ранней сединой, и кажется, что прислушайся – и различишь то ли тревожный, то ли предупреждающий звон или шипение. Корону он принимает обеими руками и тут же отходит обратно, словно растворяется в солнечном утре. 

Толпа растёт и шумит, Хирако отстранённо отсчитывает шаги, король окидывает благосклонным взглядом собравшихся и благостно улыбается. 

Айзен смотрит на то, как Шинджи останавливается и становится в стойку, как кладёт стрелу, оттягивает тетиву, как падают уголки тонких губ. Он и сам, сухой, тонкокостный и напряжённый, похож на натянутую тетиву. В утреннем солнце его волосы сияют золотом. 

Хирако сцепляется с ним взглядом, привычно оскаливается и быстро облизывается. 

А потом выпускает стрелу. 

*** 

Странный ребёнок, который рано понял, что он слишком отличается от остальных – слишком умный и спокойный для своих лет, ребёнок, которого не любили и сторонились, рядом с которым творилось необъяснимое. Подросток, который слишком быстро повзрослел и так же быстро научился управлять своими способностями и скрывать это от других – это, а так же то, насколько он превосходит окружающих. Одарённый курсант – самый юный в потоке, лучший на курсе, выскочка, любимец преподавателей. Для всех у него находились правильные слова и улыбка – настолько правильные, что тех, кто в открытую выступал против него, становилось всё меньше. Самый добрый, самый обаятельный – и самый одинокий. Давно, в самом начале, Кьёка Суйгецу, эта мудрая таю, говорила ему, что окружающие не поймут. Говорила, что одиночество – цена сил и возможностей, а ему предначертано воистину великое будущее. Тогда, в самом начале, он презирал окружающих и подспудно надеялся, что она может в чём-то ошибаться. 

Айзен презирал окружающих – за их легковерность, слепоту, глупость и привычку сбиваться в стаи себеподобных. За то, что не видели дальше своего носа и отказывались видеть, что творится вокруг. За то, что предпочитали закрывать глаза на всё, что не соответствовало их представлениям. За то, что они были не одиноки. 

Именно поэтому быть всеобщим любимцем было невероятно легко – слишком многое может скрываться за улыбкой и нелепыми очками. 

Единственный человек, которого он хотел видеть рядом с собой, держал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Порой Айзену казалось, что он обо всём знает – или по крайней мере о многом догадывается. Сердце сжималось в сладком ужасе – что дальше, как поступит? Но раз за разом его снова отстраняли от себя, не позволяли быть ближе – настолько близко, насколько хотелось, насколько ещё теплилась надежда оказаться. Но время шло, а с ним уходила и надежда. Он мог получить желаемое, Кьёка Суйгецу помогла бы, но он не хотел – так. 

Подобная ситуация как нельзя лучше соответствовала его планам. И всё же порой он и сам был бы не против совершать ошибки. 

Был ещё один человек – единственный, чей разум превосходил его, – который его интересовал и который невольно помог в достижении целей. Но и он разочаровал Айзена. Прозябать в магазине при таких данных казалось ему личным оскорблением. 

И было ещё одно создание, которое давно вызывало любопытство Айзена, и за которым он следил с момента рождения. Это была интересная бомба замедленного действия с огромным потенциалом, а её упрямство вызывало неподдельное умиление. Ичиго был словно тяжёлый шар, пущенный по склону – стоило его однажды подтолкнуть, и он катился дальше сам, только набирая скорость. Но и на пути шара, каким бы тяжёлым он ни был, рано или поздно возникает преграда, останавливающая его движение. 

Раз за разом обрезая все нити и сжигая мосты, он всё ещё надеялся на то, что ошибка возможна, что возможен кто-то равный. 

Погружаясь в темноту, он всё ещё продолжает смутно надеяться. 

Где-то вдалеке тихо играют на кото и звенят цепочки тириканов, словно потревоженные ветром, и звук этот вплетается в музыку. Пахнет крепким чаем, и самую малость – полынью. Призраком витает и дразнит едва различимый запах табака и нагретой солнцем кожи. 

Его путь не окончен. 

*** 

Король Душ спит и видит сны. Сны о том, что было, будет или же могло быть. Он словно участник сна, но в то же время и нет. Одни сны нравятся ему больше других, но влиять на них и продлить их он не может, несмотря на все толки о своей всесильности. В этих снах есть упрямая нескладная константа, тяжёлые пшеничные волосы и ворчливое солнце. Знакомый недовольный оскал и тягучий запах табака – вспомнить бы ещё, почему всё это так важно, и кто это. Он знает – стоит вспомнить, и удастся проснуться. 

Вот только дрёма заканчивается, и он проваливается в новый сон. 

Король Душ спит. Спит Измерение Короля. Спят миры духов и мир живых. Просто Король устал и пожелал покоя, и миры словно накрыло мягким одеялом. Только мелькают картинки под веками, разворачиваются баталии и драмы. 

Миры спят и вместе со своим Королём ждут прихода солнца.


End file.
